Change
by muggedbyamoney
Summary: The gang goes to Karaoke Dokie and Jade sings a special song for a special someone. Secrets come out and everything changes. What will happen between Tori and Jade read to find out. M for later chapters. First ever fic so leave comments if you like. I promise regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

"So is everyone set meet at Karaoke Dokie at 8 tonight?" Vega asked the group as they all sat down for lunch. I made a groaning sound to show Vega my blatant disgust with her idea for a group outing, again.

"Oh come on Jade we all know you love to sing and be the center of attention. So why don't you give Tori a break." Beck said to me, he's always trying to get me to be nice to Vega. "First of course I love being the center of attention, have you seen me? I'm a bombshell. Second of course I love singing but this idea was thought up by Vega which makes it a stupid idea." I snapped back in my usual cold tone.

Beck sighed and went back to eating giving Tori an apologetic look. He always seems to be apologizing to people for my attitude. If I wanted people to feel good after I talked to them I would talk to them nicer.

I looked over at Cat and could noticed her hand was on becks leg, I shot her a one of my famous glares and she curled up into herself afraid that I had seen something, which of course I had but she didn't need to know that.

"How about it Jade?" Vega asked but I hadn't the slightest clue of what she wanted. "WHAT! I barked at her causing her to cringe.

"I…I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over my house later and study lines for Sikowitz's class?" Vega asked shyly. "Yea sure whatever." I said to her, I could never say no to Vega when she talked like that. She was so fucking adorable.

"Alright I'll see you after school then!" She squeaked perking up. The group went on socializing the rest of lunch but all I could focus on was Vega. Her Dark coffee eyes could drive me wild with just one look and her caramel skin was to die for.

While I was admiring Vega the bell rang and lunch had ended. Everyone was getting up to leave I noticed Cat's hand slide off of Beck's seemingly hard cock. "No, no that can't be I must just be seeing things." I whispered to myself just shrugging it off.

As school ended I said goodbye to Beck and told Vega I would meet her at her house. I stopped off at the coffee shop to pick up my daily after school coffee. "Give me a large. And make it black like my soul." I barked at the kid behind the counter.

"Sure coming right up. Hey you're Jade West aren't you? I just wanted to tell you that when it doesn't work out between you and Beck I'm single." He said winking at me. I slammed his hand on the table and stabbed my scissors in between two of his fingers. "Don't ever say another word to me you misogynistic pig, and if I ever hear you say another word I will take these scissors and cut out your tongue. Understand?" I screeched at him.

He nodded his head and handed me my coffee and didn't even charge me. I walked out the door and put my scissors in my back pocket with a smug smile on my face. I got into my car and drove off to Vega's.

I stopped at a stoplight and was about to turn when Beck's car pulled up next to me. Cat was in the passenger seat; I was wondering what they were doing together when they started making out. Shocked I stepped on the pedal and ran the light trying to get away as fast as possible before one of them saw me. I arrived in Vega's driveway five minutes later. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to gather my composure so Vega wouldn't think anything was wrong. I got out of my car and walked over to a near by tree and started to punch it letting out all of my frustration. After about ten punches of imagining Beck's face instead of a tree I couldn't move my bruised knuckles. I wrapped them up in some pre-wrap that I had in my car so that Vega wouldn't notice.

I walked up to the Vega household and knocked on the door. Within thirty seconds Vega was at the door being her perky self, giving me a hug when she opened the door. I growled in her ear and she backed off. I didn't really want her to stop because I relished her touch and the way she smelled, but I have a reputation of hating Vega to keep.

"Sorry Jade, I forgot about your crazy weird boundary issues." She said backing off looking rather sad.

"I'll give you a pass this time Vega but don't let it happen again." I said giving her a small split second smile.

She perked back up and turned to walk toward the couch spewing something about her parents not being home or whatever. It didn't matter to me at all.

"Alright so where should we start on the script?" Vega asked.

"Ya know Vega we could always just hang out for a little bit instead of rehearsing. I mean if you still want to be my friend and all." Tori almost jumped through the roof at hearing me say that.

"Yes, yes! Of course I do. I knew you would eventually feel the same way Jade!" She squeaked.

Tori Vega you beautiful fool I don't think that that is as true as you think, I thought to myself. "Calm down Vega or I'll leave and we still won't be friends." I said trying not to show my excitement. She calmed down after that and we started to talk. And I was actually civil to her.

"So Vega what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Uhm well I would say we could talk about boys but you are with Beck so that is out, neither of us like sports. Uhm I don't really know what kinda music you like." She said sounding genuinely interested.

"Well actually I like Ska music mostly. I also like punk music and I listen to some screamo." I answered while she sat listening intently.

"Oh ska music I've heard of that, Sublime is one of those bands right?" she asked.

"Yea actually they are. I'm surprised that you know that. Most people have never even heard of ska let alone know any of the bands." I said very impressed.

"What about you Vega? Oh wait let me guess, you like pop music?" I said sarcastically with a little laugh using my fake Vega impersonation on pop music. "Actually I do miss sassy pants. And I don't sound like that. But I also like Fall But Boys and Paramore." She answered.

"Wow Tori I never would have thought you were a fan of those types of bands." I said seeing her in a new light.

"Wait did you just call me Tori?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I don't know anything about that." I said cursing myself for my slip up. "I called you Vega like I always do."

"Well ok then." She said seeming to just ignore it, which I was glad about.

"Ok what about plays? What is your favorite?" I asked trying to steer her away from the Tori incident.

"Don't laugh at me but I just love Jersey Boys." She said blushing "Not many people know this but The Four Seasons is my all time favorite band. I don't admit it much because I don't want to sound like a loser."

"I've never seen the play but I have heard The Four Seasons before. And to be honest I don't think that you are a loser for liking them." I told her in a sweet voice putting my hand on her leg to comfort her. We both ended up blushing and I turned away.

"So uhm what about you. What kind of horrific play is your favorite?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Actually my all time favorite play is The Rocky Horror Picture show. It was the first play I ever acted in and I've loved it from day one." I said blushing even darker than before. In an effort to comfort me Tori put her hand on mine and gave it a little squeeze before jerking her hand back for fear of what I might do to her.

Before I could assure her that I wasn't going to hurt her I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. "Shit! We're gonna be late to meet the gang." I shouted to Tori. "We should leave now if we are going to get there on time."

"Fuck, Trina still isn't home and I don't have a car. What am I going to do?" She said sounding panicky.

"Don't worry about it I'll drive. And if no one can drive your sorry ass home I guess I'll take you." I said with a smirk.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She quickly said jumping off the couch and running upstairs. "I just have to change real quick. I'll be down in a minute." She shouted down the stairs.

"So are those girl minutes or real minutes?" I shouted jokingly up at her. Before I even finished the sentence she was already on her way down the stairs in tight leggings and a purple top. "Real minutes thank you very much." She said back in a sassy tone. "Let's go before we are to late." She said hopping toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"Alright Vega, since we got along so well I'm going to let you choose the music on the way to Karaoke Dokie as a show of our new friendship. But I swear to God if you put on more than one peppy pop song in a row I will kick you out of my car and make you walk. Understand?" I told her.

She nodded profusely with a wide smile as she plugged in her iPod and scrolled for a good song. After about thirty seconds she smirked and a song started to play, it was the unmistakable beat to Fences by Paramore. I smiled because I love the song but I was a little disappointed that she didn't play one of her pop songs. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but I love when Tori sings her favorite pop songs with her peppy upbeat attitude.

Within ten minutes we arrived at Karaoke Dokie and Tori jumped out of the car excited to go in and see the gang. I was less excited but I get to sing so I hopped out of the car and followed Vega in. We saw Andre and Cat sitting at a table and went over to meet them.

"Tori and Jade are here!" Cat shouted as we walked over to them. She didn't seem to think that I knew anything about her and Beck and I planned on keeping it that way until I could catch them and actually confront them. I know Beck and if I brought it up without clear evidence he would try and talk his way out of it and I have no patience for that anymore. But they will slip up I can feel it.

"Calm down little red, we saw them only a few hours ago." Andre told Cat as he laughed at the bubbly girl.

We sat down and ordered food when Robbie and Rex showed up. "Where have the two of you been?" Vega asked.

"Rex was hitting on some Northridge girls outside sorry." Robbie said looking at his creepy puppet with disdain.

"Well everyone is here but Beck so…" Andre started saying as Beck walked in the door. "Oh never mind the gang is all here. So who wants to go first?"

Cat jumped out of her seat screaming, "Me, me, me I'll go first!" before anyone could say anything she jumped out of the booth and ran over to the DJ to pick her song. A minute later the beat to Problem by Iggy Azalea came over the speakers and Cat was on stage with a microphone.

Cat had an amazingly beautiful voice but I was still pissed at her and Beck so I chose to ignore her singing and instead eat my wings that had arrived and stare at Vega for a few minutes.

Cat came bouncing down off the stage and back over to the table asking how she did. Everyone was paying her compliments and I even gave her a good job so that nothing seemed strange.

"I'll go next I guess." I said shrugging and getting out of my seat. As I walked over to the DJ I thought about what I could sing. I looked through their book and found the perfect song. "Put on F204 its for someone special." I told the guy.

"Alright this is Jade West singing a song for a special someone, and I think we all know who that is." He said gesturing toward Beck.

Everyone gave a little laugh and then the music started up. The words started to flow and I put everything I had into the song, all my emotions and feelings, everything.

_Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it right?_

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it right?

Who loves you?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna love you, mama?  
Who loves you?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?

When tears are in your eyes and you can't find the way  
It's hard to make believe you're happy when you're gray  
Baby, when you're feelin' like you'll never see the mornin' light  
Come to me  
Baby, you'll see

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it?

Who loves you?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna love you, mama?  
Who loves you?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?

And when you think the whole wide world has passed you by  
You keep on tryin', but you really don't know why  
Baby, when you need a smile to help the shadows drift away  
Come to me  
Baby, you'll see

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it?

Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?  
Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?

Baby, baby  
Do-do-do-do_  
Come to me  
Baby, you'll see_

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it?

Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?  
Who loves you?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?  
Who's gonna love you?  
Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna love you, love you?

"That was Jade West singing who loves you by The Four Seasons, Thank you Jade." The DJ said as I walked off stage. I walked back to the table and could see that Vega was almost in tears. Beck didn't seem to give a damn but I gave him a kiss anyway to make him think it was for him.

"Its getting pretty late guys we should get going." Robbie said. He awas right it was nearly midnight. "Alright I guess I'll see everyone Monday at school. Beck I'll see you tomorrow." I said to the gang.

"Ok babe see ya tomorrow." Beck answered half-heartedly. I let him go before turning to Vega. "Hey you still need a ride home?" I asked. "Uhm, no Andre said he would drop me off since I'm on the way. Thank you though, I really had fun with you today." She answered.

"Yea don't mention it Vega. Seriously don't mention it. I don't want people knowing we are friends just yet." I told her. She looked a little disappointed but nodded her head to show she understood.

After leaving Karaoke Dokie I didn't feel like going home and dealing with my parents so I headed off toward my favorite park. The fresh air and the view always help me feel better when I'm upset.

I walked around the park until I came across the hidden lake in the back. The water was so clear you could see the bottom in even the deepest parts. Not many people knew about this lake and this late at night none of them would be around so I decided I'd go for a little swim.

I started to strip down to my bra and underwear until I decided that a better swim would be completely nude, so I took those off as well. I walked into the lake until the water came up to my breasts around the nipples. The cold water felt good on my pale skin and really helped my bruised hand.

I floated in the water for what seemed like forever with the moonlight shining on me. I swam ashore and walked out letting the water trickle off of my breasts. I walked over and checked my phone. I had only been in the water a half hour.

I wiped all of the water off of myself and put my clothes back on and walked to my car. On my drive home I decided to drive past Beck's trailer. As I drove up I noticed Cat's car out front and I slammed on the brakes. I knew that If I was ever going to catch them it would be now.

I parked my car a few houses away and snuck toward the trailer. As I got closer I could hear voices. "Oh fuck Beck you are re..really good at this!" Cat said moaning through the sentence.

"I told you I would make you feel good Cat." Beck said. "Now enough foreplay lets get down to the real fun." I could hear the smirk on Beck's face as he spoke.

I slumped against the trailer trying to brace myself for what I would see when I opened the door. After a few minutes I gathered myself and walked to the door. I ripped it open and screamed "I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cat was riding Beck's cock grinding her hips on his and bouncing up and down. I could see Beck's cock every time she bounced up. Beck had his hands grasped on her breasts. If I hadn't screamed I doubt either of them would have noticed me.

"Shit, babe what are you doing here?" Beck said gasping at my presence. Cat hoped off of him and hid under the covers. I stormed out the door and ripped it off of its hinges before running to my car. As I started it p I could hear Beck yelling trying to get my attention.

I drove off as fast as I could with no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. The only relationship I had ever had, the life I knew for the last two years was now over and I didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

Kept driving until I could no longer see from the tears in my eyes, so I pulled over on the side of the rode. Without realizing it I drove myself back to the park. I grabbed a blanket out of my trunk and made my way to the lake.

I decided to sleep next to the lake tonight to try and calm my nerves. Before long I was passed out for the night under the moonlight.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing next to me. Groggily I grabbed it and answered. "Hello." I mumble into the phone.

"Jade thank God that you answered I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours. Where are you?" Vega's concerned voice spit out from the other end of the phone.

"What does it matter to you Vega?" I barked at her.

"I wanted to see if we could practice lines today and when you never answered I asked the whole gang if they had seen you and no one had. I was beginning to worry." She answered

Wow Vega was worried about me, I thought blushing a little. "I'm fine, I'll be over in a little bit." I told her. She piped an ok and hung up the phone.

I folded up my blanket put it in the trunk of my car and headed to Vega's. As I drove I looked at my phone and noticed that I had several missed calls and texts from Cat, but none from Beck. I threw my phone on the passenger seat and blasted some music. I arrived at the Vega residence and finally saw myself in the mirror. I was disheveled and had makeup smeared under my eyes. I didn't know what to do so I wiped off what I could and walked to the door.

After knocking it took Vega only minutes to answer. "Jade I'm so gla…" she stopped mid sentence when she saw me. "Jade what the hell happened to you?" She asked. "I uhm, I slept in the park last night…" I said just letting it hang out there. There was a moment of silence before she ushered me inside and ran to get me new clothes to wear. She didn't pester me or ask why. I went to the bathroom and washed off as the makeup and combed the twigs and grass out of my hair.

When I walked out Vega was standing there with some clothes. I thanked her and went to put them on. She sat on the couch staring at me with her worried puppy dog eyes. I knew I would have to tell her what happened but I was determined to fend that off as long as possible.

I looked at the clothes that I was given and it was all bright colors. I assume that Vega doesn't own any dark clothes considering her personality and all so I shrugged off my discomfort and put them on.

I walked out and the moment Vega looked at me she started laughing her ass off. "What's so funny Vega?" I barked at her. "It's nothing really, you just look ridiculous in pink. No wonder you wear black all the time."

"Alright I'm putting my clothes back on." I said with a huff turning on my heal and heading back to the bathroom.

"No no you actually look really cute. Please don't change back." She said running after me and grabbing my arm and turning me around."

I was cry now and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. I mean it was only a complement, and from Vega from all people. It shouldn't be doing this to me.

"Oh my God Jade, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She said trying to hug me to comfort me.

"Vega we talked about this personal space thing." I said through my tears. She started to back off but I just grabbed her and pulled her back in. "Beck cheated on me with Cat." I whispered barely audibly into her ear.

"What the fuck." She yelled and ran upstairs. I didn't know what she was doing so I stood there awkwardly staring at the ground. She came running back down the stairs minutes later with a load of movies in her hands.

"Alright, I've got Horror, Comedy, Action, Drama, and Disney. What do you want to watch first?" She asked. I was confused at what she meant. "I thought we were going to practice lines?" I sputtered out.

"Not after what you have been through. We are going to have a girls day and you are going to forget all about that cheating ex of yours." She said dragging me to the couch.

"I never loved him you know." I said out of nowhere. I don't know if I said it for Vega or for me to hear.

"Really? But you guys dated for two year?" she said rather confused.

"I'm…I'm a demiromantic." I said to her in a shy voice. I hadn't told anyone that and not many other people know what that is. I waited for her to question me or laugh or do something but she didn't do anything. "Do you even know what that is?" I asked. She shook her head no. "It's when you need a strong bond with someone to get feelings for them. I never fell in love with Beck because we never had that bond. I wanted to love him I really did. I wanted to be normal for one thing in my life but I just couldn't do it. Now I know why we never had that bond, and I'm glad I never loved him." Through my entire explanation Tori sat and listened intently. She seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

After a few moments she finally spoke. "If all that is true then why were you so upset when you found out?" She asked.

"I wasn't upset that he didn't really love me or that he slept with my best friend. It's the fact that he cheated on me. And I was crying before because I've never been called cute before. Not even by Beck." I said blushing.

Tori reached over and gave me another hug and I returned it immediately.

"Alright well even if that is the case no more talk of Beck or Cat or anything else. We are going to watch movies all day and I'll order us a pizza." She said with a smile as she went to order the pizza. "You can put in whatever you like and start it I'll be right back." She said taking the phone and walking outside.

I popped in the first SAW movie and started it up. Tori walked back in and I could see the disappointment on her face that I had chosen this. I gave her a puppy dog pout and her disappointed look went to a small smirk. "You are so lucky that you are adorable Jade. " She said. I started to blush and turned away so she couldn't see me.

"Well I'll make you a deal Vega. Because I think you are cute after we watch all of the SAW movies then we will watch a Disney movie." I said with a smug grin. She let out a sigh and said fine and we spent the next 666 watching saw movies. Every time she got scared Tori would curl up into me and hide her face in my chest.

Finally when all were over we popped in Frozen so Tori wouldn't have nightmares. "I can't believe that you made me watch all seven SAW movies Jade." she said with a pout.

"I can't believe you owned all seven." I said with a light.

"Well my dad likes them so we have them around. So this has been bothering me. Why did you sleep in the park last night instead of going home?" She asked. I knew that that would come sooner or later.

"It's because I can't stand being in my house and around my parents. If they ever found out what I was they would kill me." I said. "I used to stay at Beck's house a lot but evidently that won't happen anymore."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You can stay here anytime you want. I won't let my friend sleep in the park." She said with a smile.

"You said find out what you are. What did you mean by that?" She asked

"Well I'm...I'm uhm…I'm" I stuttered out before I just went for what I knew would turn out bad in the end. I pulled in Tori and kissed her.

She pulled back. "Oh you're bi…" she said surprised. "This would be awkward if I wasn't too." She said kissing me back. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Wait Tori you're bi?" I said shocked. "Well actually I'm not bi… I'm a lesbian." She said with a shy smile on her face.

"But you've had boyfriends before. What about that Ryder kid?" I said still trying to grasp that Tori was a lesbian.

"Eh I had to appease my parents somehow. They still think that I'm straight. Trina is the only one who knows. Well and now you." She said with a smile.

"But on your first day I saw you rubbing all up on Beck you were all flustered. I wasted my coffee on you." I stammered.

"Well yea I dumped shit all over him and was trying to be nice. But I was flustered because I saw you. When you walked through the door I instantly fell for you. But I guess being demiromantic you wouldn't know what "love at first sight" is." She explained. "Why do you think I acted like a dog for you." She asked.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't have an answer. Tori Vega, the Tori Vega has had a crush on me since she started at Hollywood Arts.

Tori turned her attention back to Frozen and "Love is an Open Door" was being sung. Tori cuddled up into me and wrapped my arms around her. After the movie ended we fell sleep cuddled up together. Something Beck and I hadn't done in a long time. I was happier in this moment than I had been in a long while.


End file.
